


Call for me - Makka makes a meeting

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [23]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Bell Magic, Blood Magic, Embroidery, Friendship, M/M, Magic-Users, Masks, Old Friends, Pining, Royalty, Soulmates, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: While taking a stroll through the Rachan's gardens Yuuri is knocked over by a dog. While trying to collect himself up and the dog off of him, before anybody sees him with the garb undone, he is surprised to recognize the dog from the mill. And when the dog's owner suddenly stands before him he is very happy tradition states that you are not allowed to talk to a Prospect as he knows he would be unable to string two words together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 94 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> So this takes place the day after their little Library visit. And after Yuuri being scoffed by the Rachan, but I haven't written that one yet. I'm not in the mood for all the nasty parts of this story yet, which is the reason we are jumping about so much.
> 
> If you want to ask about them, just drop a message or an ask over at [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) I will always answer any message and ask. :}
> 
> ps. I'm thinking about making a cheat sheet that has all the info plus the story line detailed out. I'm just not sure if I should post it here, on Tumblr or someplace else. Feel free to let me know which you prefer.

After the nasty words and the cold stares he had gotten in the entrance hall Yuuri had honestly worried the gardens of the palace would be as cold as the people living in it. He was very pleasantly surprised. The gardens call out a sense of tranquility he hasn't felt for quite some time now. Sure it is maintained with Blood Magic, he can sense it through his core, it's not the violent one. It's the magic as it was supposed to be like. 

He get's distracted from his thought when he hears a lout patter sound behind him and it feels like it's coming closer. He turns around just in time to see the dog hurling into him, just not i time to prevent him from falling to the ground. The dog takes it upon themselves to drag most of the head gear off to make it easier to lick Yuuri all over his face.

Victor walks out of his room unto the balustrade, he just needs a few moments to collect his thoughts again. The attempts of the Rachan to get Victor to agree into a marriage with his daughter Chayanith are starting to feel like borderline insultive. And as all the reports he's been getting state that it is bloody tedious at the Library, he is starting to think the whole threat was made up just to get him here for a whole week. He does wish he could have joined Chris and Jean in their trip down to the barrack. He could use the work-out. This Royal stuff is a pain in the proverbial rear. 

He can look out over the gardens from this spot, something he is happy about as the rest of the Palace is as cold and unpleasant as the family residing in it. His eyes are drawn to a lone figure meandering through the grounds. He feels his blood freeze for a moment. If the one in the City two days back had not irritated him, seeing a prospect in the Palace was infuriating. Once back in the Capital he was going to write a no-way-to-get-around-it-law forbidding the practice of prospects. And he sure as hell disliked his hosts even more, for being a part of the tradition. He plans to turn back around and enter his room when he spots a brown ball of enthusiasm bounce about the garden, but instead of coming toward Victor the dog is going straight for the prospect. By the time his brain catches up, he can see Makkachin hurdle themselves headfirst into the prospect while barking like he's greeting an old friend. He screams something and runs out towards the stair to the garden.

He is quickly followed by both Georgi and Leo when they see and thus realize what has happened. 

Yuuri tries and mostly fails to get the dog off of him. He loses one of his gloves in the process and he is also certain his robe is shifted to reveal most of his shirt. But he is absolutely horrified to notice his face is completely uncovered. Something he needs to correct before anyone finds him like this. He pushes the dog a bit harder than he would normally like to do, so he is surprised to find the dog completely compliant. When he opens his eyes he gets startled for a moment. The dog looks just like his beloved Vicchan except maybe a little bigger. It is when he gives the dog a better look that he recognizes them.

"You're that dog from the Mill. Aren't you?" Makka barks and wags their tail. "Oh, wow. You look fantastic, I'm glad to see you in such good health. But you'll need to let me get this garb back in order. If anybody finds me like I am now, I am certain to be killed." At this the dog immediately stops trying to get back in his face.

Yuuri starts to correct his garb as good as he can do it without having to take it off. He is just finished putting the veil and hood back in place when he hears loud footsteps running in his direction. He feels his back tense when he hears somebody call 'mark a sin', so when the dog barks and clearly turns towards the person coming towards them he is thinking the dog wants him dead after all. He leans down and rubs the dogs ears, something he used to do with Vicchan if he thought he was going to be severely punished by his parents. 

Victor turns the last corner to the spot he had seen his dog take out the Prospect, and sees his dog having his ears rubbed. It seems that the Prospect had already been able to fix whatever damage Makkachin had caused. His dog just looks at him like he did Victor a favor. 

"Bad Makkachin. You do not use people as jumping toys." He turns to the Prospect and wants to apologize to them for his dog's behavior. 

Both Georgi and Leo clasp their hands over his mouth. Pulling a startled sound from his throat. Just over Leo's head he can see the Prospect move as to come to his aid before stalling their movements. There is a twitch in his core seeing the protective nature of the other person. He wished he could see their face, something in his says it must be a very strong face indeed. The movement of the man distracted him long enough for Georgi and Leo to have pulled him back nearly five whole steps. 

Yuuri looks up in sheer horror. The man standing there being silenced is none other than The King. Victor. And by the way the dog is wagging, it is clear that is his new master. He wants to giggle for a moment but finds his throat clenched shut. He hasn't been this close to Victor since that night in the Bell temple, still a bit disappointed that he never went to the audience during coronation. The man on his left is the Mage that had helped him figure out how to break the spell, glad to see him in good nature. But when he looks at the young man on his right Yuuri forgets to breath, and nearly forgets that he is not allowed to speak. Leo. Leo is wearing the King guards colors. He feels tears cloud his eyes from relief. If he had not been in these garb he could ask him if Guang was doing alright as well. It is then that he realizes the Mage and Leo are trying to make something very clear to Victor. He might even be able to ask if Vitya was still alright, even though he doubted he could ever tell how he knew the guy.

"You can not talk to them. Not even to apologize for what Makkachin did." Yuuri looks at the dog, so they are named Makkachin now. "Those garbs aren't just some fancy clothes to indicate that they are spoken for, they usually have at least one or two spells woven into them punishing any breach in the rules set by the owner. And they are never anything nice." Leo sighs. "I understand that the whole Prospect thing is against your nature, that does not mean you can just ignore it as it is now." 

Victor looks at the young guard. He hates to admit it, he knows Leo is right. The Prospect looks like he is feeling uncomfortable by the situation. probably fearing what ever punishment the person owning them is going to do. And Victor doesn't know of any way to reassure them. It is then that all of them feel a up-rise of Blood Magic aimed at their location. When he looks over to his left he can see a young blood Mage donned in proper clothes and wearing one of those virtue masks, but the air about him is anything but pure. If anything the magic feels aimed to kill and Victor can feel Leo and Georgi ready themselves for a fight. Apparently the Prospects owner is just a kid.

Yuuri can feel Yuri come near them before he can see him and he knows he needs to act fast. He practically runs past the three man putting his hand on Victor's chest pushing him out of the way very gently and steps right in front of Yuri to do the one thing that will calm the boy down.

Georgi stumbles into Leo when the Prospect softly pushes Victor out of their way. 

Victor is startled by the tingle in his core from that small touch and shocked to see the Prospect literally step in the line of attack. And stunned in utter amazement when the Prospect scoops the young Blood mage up in his arms, forcing the kids arms against his chest and their head in the crook of their neck. It isn't till they start to softly sway that he realizes what is happening. The Prospect is cradling the Blood mage. He has to look over at Leo and Georgi to be certain they are seeing the same thing. But there is one more thing that amazes him, while holding the kids head down the Prospects hand moved under the veil revealing blond hair. So this must be the same Prospect they saw in the square on arrival. 

"What dog." Victor is surprised to hear Western speech with a Capital drawl to it. And as it is clear the Prospect is not speaking, he also understands the kid is a mind reader. "If you are talking about that rude man, I can understand." The kid is motioning his head in their direction. "What!!!! A real dog." 

He sees the shiver as clear as he can hear the boys apprehension, apparently the kid is not a dog person. The Prospect on the other hand turns just enough to lift his hand from the kids head and points in Makkachin's direction. When Makka wants to walk over the prospect makes a few hand movements and to Victor's utter amazement Makka actually sits back down. Yet he is not given time to think about it. 

"Yuri!!!" All five people look in the direction that voice comes from, but unlike the two it is aimed for the other three very quickly turn to look in the direction of the Prospect. They are startled when it is the young Mage that reacts. 

"I'm here. Brother is alright. It was a dog that startled him." Victor is shocked and he can see the shock reflected on Georgi's face. 

They had not thought the Mage and Prospect could be related. Then again it explains the immediate reaction of the Prospect to cradle the mage to calm, that is something one could only know would work if they are close enough. 

"He wasn't being attacked." There is utter relief to be heard in the child's voice. 

He is speaking to a person they can't see just yet, but as the kid is the one from the square Victor is very certain that the one coming towards them is the third person from that small group. He is not disappointing to see that the posture indeed matches the third person from that day. 

"Your Highness. Are you alright." Victor turns to see Chayanith and several guards run toward where they are. They must have been alerted by the influx caused by the young Mage. He wants to state all is good when he sees her face turn to practical rage. 

"Pico!!! Why is that dreaded guest of yours walking freely in the present of our Honorable Guest. Did my Father your Uncle not state very clearly that he was to be kept away from proper people." Victor is stunned to hear her talk like that. 

He looks over at the Prospect and sees the young man's shoulders tense. The one addressed as Pico opens his mouth to make a comment but stops when the Prospect places their hand with the back against his cheek. 

Phichit feels Yuuri's hand on his cheek and at that moment he can feel that Yuuri is tired and so is Yuri in his arms. He also get's a full play by of what happened. He places his hand over Yuuri's and nods that he understands. 

"Well Nisa dearest. If your Honorable guest had not let his dog run around freely, it would not have collided into my guest and we would not be in the situation that your Guest nearly talked to mine." Even though he keeps his tone polite he knows everyone knows he is not. "Now excuse us. The situation has tired my guests and we will be going to the room assigned to us to rest before dinner." He turns and with a hand on the Prospects back they make their attempt to leave.

"Do not sas me, Pico. Unlike you, I am at least a proper part of this family. My talents will greatly improve our stature, you will never be anything other than just my uncles son." She is clearly seething. "And do not call me Nisa!! That is not my name!" 

Phichit turns his head so that he can look over his shoulder. "And Pico isn't mine. Although I doubt you even know what is my proper name, cousin." 

Victor sees them go, and he can't help but feel like something should be done to stop them. Chayanith, no Nisa -Victor doesn't know what the name means but he feels it more fitting-, turns to them and starts uttering something that must pass as a apology. It doesn't as far as Victor is concerned.

"He can not help himself your Highness. My uncle has many daughters, so his birth had been greatly celebrated. It broke my aunts heart when it turned out his Magic was faulty. It must have soured his character. Why else would he find pleasure in hanging with decrepit child that lacks any common manner and that improper person." He makes a theatrical shudder as to make clear what she feels about her cousins two guests. "We had hoped sending him West to learn a skill would be good but clearly it just led him more astray. How else could you explain him showing no respect to one of your stature." 

"How indeed." Victor states sarcastically. Although by the look on her face the tone is missed. "But he was right about one thing. The events were tiresome. So if you will excuse us I would like to take a rest before dinner as well." He gives her a nod, then turns and moves towards the stairs to his chambers. 

Makka comes trotting after them and it isn't till they are at the top of the stair that Victor sees that his dog is carrying something in his mouth. He takes it out and stares at it for a good minute. It is a very nicely embroidered glove. A glove clearly meant to be worn by a Prospect. 

His memory decides to then point out that the hand cradling the Mages head and sequentially ended on the young princeling's cheek had indeed been bare. He finds himself sniffling the glove for a moment before coming to his senses. Why had the glove reminded him of Yuuri's gloves of that night, They were nothing alike. It must be all this marriage scheming getting to him. He quickly puts the glove in his satchel before he embarrasses himself even more. As he does it without looking he fails to see that the embroidery on the hem of the glove and the latch of the satchel are exactly alike.

Makka just sighs and walks into the room to lie down on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Victor and Georgi are 23, Christophe is 21, Yuri is 11, Phichit is 15, Yuuri is 19, Jean and Leo are 14 in this story.  
> ps all shirts mentioned in this AU are btw alike to medieval Tunic shirts. They are my favorite type of shirts.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
